Dire Tiger
The Dire Tiger '''is a type of Cat-beast that usually lives in the Food Region Forest in the Gourmet World, but will travel to the Underground Forest for their spawning season (usually so the newborns will adjust to the higher gravity, and thus, thier muscles will grow tight, hard, and strong, preparing them for their life ahead). They usually live in packs of 9 or 10, but wil form much larger groups when it is time for spawning. The most notable Dire Tiger is Parker. Appearance Dire Tigers' are usually large, gigantic versions of an ordinary tiger, with several key differences. The first, and most glaring, is now blue and white fur, with their stripes being a dark purple. They also have two massive canines, similar to a Sabertooth cat's. One of the more significant, yet oddly the most missed at first glance, is the extra pair of legs that they possess. They also feature an extra tail. Behavior Dire Tigers are incredibly ferocious beasts, used to hunting down their prey (even creatures technically stronger than them). They can be fiercly territorial, usually only allowing other members of their pack near them (unless the approacher can utilize a technique such as Erase Life). They are also suprisingly judgemental, being quick to exile or isolate a weakened member of their own race (the only exception being the newborns), or those they deem as having fallen behind the rest of the pack in terms of strength. When they meet another of their race from a different pack, they will usually engage in a small spar to acertain the other's strength. From then on, multiple things can happen. If the two beasts are equal, they will likely enter a death match. If one is superior, one of the beasts will retreat, or begin to follow the stronger tiger.If one is significantly weaker, the stronger one can either ignore it completely afterwards or harm or kill it, depending on its instincts and judgement. Even during spawning season, this atitude persists, with groups of the beasts often getting in large scuffles, sometimes leading to several parentless cubs. These cubs are either "adopted" by another tiger, or can even be left their to die. Power and Abilities '''Incredible Strength- Dire Tiger's are practically built for strength, with the newborns being born in the Underground Forest, the gravity forcing their muscles to grow tight, hard, and strong. They are incredibly durable, and for a full grown Dire Tiger, it is rumored that a swipe of thier paw can cleave a mountain nearly in half. Incredible Speed- Due to their well-developed leg muscles, Dire Tigers can move at exception speeds. While not at the level of a Battle Wolf at its full velocity, Dire Tigers are still able to move faster than some of the fastest jets and other vehicles humanity has created. Powerful Jaw- The tiger's jaws are incredibly strong, and when fully grown, they can possibly bite through solid steel as though it was paper. Agility- While not their strongest point, the average Dire Tiger can have exceptionally good agility, depending on its age and current speed level. Endurance- The tightness and toughness of their muscles has not only dissuaded other predators from hunting them for food, it has also given them a decent bit of endurance, and their fierce will to live and mistrust of others can also help them survive. Trivia *They were inspired by the Toramata from the movie One Piece Film: Strong World. *Here are the stats of the Dire Tiger Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Memoirs of a Bishokuya Category:Zeon1 Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Mammal Beast